fourth of July with Gin!
by cool guy 33
Summary: this has other characters in it... see what happens when you put Gin in charge of the grand Finale.
1. Chapter 1

-Seretei's 4th of july-

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the fireworks used in this story!

Okay! I spent my fourth of July with the Gotei 13! Yami, Rain, Cifer, Timmy, Etapa, and Stebbin are joining me!

Okay! Here is the key!

Yami= Yami otaku.

Timmy= timcanpy93.

Rain= rainingsun.

Cifer= axelcifer55.

etapa= Second etapa.

Cooly= cool guy 33. (me!)

* * *

here we go!

Me: okay! You guys are probably wondering why I brought all of you guys here to sleep over at my house on the fourth of July!

Stebbin: nope, knowing you, it probably has something to do with Seiretei.

Cifer: or Gin.

Yami: probably the entire Gotei 13.

Rain:... and fireworks, probably organized by...

Timmy: Gin, Aizen, Kira, or Tousen.

Etapa: maybe Yachiru.

Me:... we're doing this way to often.

Everyone: yup, let's go!

Me: hehe, everyone get in bed and use your soul reaper badges!

We all separate from our bodies and go to Seiretei.

Gin: hi!~

Kira: hello.

Aizen: hey.

Yachiru: wazzup?

Tousen:... hello Cooly and the friends she always brings with her.

Everyone: hey/hello/hi/wassup/sup.

Gin: I got a lot of fire works!

Kira: with our supervision.

Aizen: I'm lighting most of them.

Tousen: I carried most of them.

Gin: Aizen payed for the fireworks, and I'm going to light the GRAND finale!

Me: should we be worried?

Etapa: probably.

Stebbin: ah, everything Gin does is dangerous.

Cifer: so yeah.

Yami: I think Gin is getting depressed.

Rain:... don't worry, it'll pass, it always does.

Me: okay! When are the fireworks starting?

Kira: in a few minutes... wanna help set up?

Me: sure.

Yami: I think I'll just save everyone's breath, we all want to help.

We help set up the fireworks, and soon enough, Gin came out of his depressed state and helped with the preparations. After 3 minutes everything was ready. We set off a few small, mild fireworks... after about 30 minutes, all the small ones were lit and out... then Gin came with the grand finale... now, it was

the grand finale! And it sure was grand... you know those HUGE fireworks that you light up on the ground and they just stay in the box? Well, that was basically the finale. There were at least 500 cans of fireworks... and rockets at the sides. All connected to one fuse.

Gin: let's light this thing!

Me:... and you LET HIM DO THIS?

Kira: he threw a fit when we refused.

Aizen: plus... Yami can use her shikai to blow out the fumes... right?

Yami:... I might just make it worse.

Tousen: I'm going back to bed... (his hair is STILL dyed. Read truth or dare to the extreme to know what I'm talking about!)

Gin:... aww! Even a kido spell isn't hot enough to light this thing... Cooly?

Me: NO WAY! I'm not going to act as your personal match!

Gin: PLEASE!

Etapa: yeah... please?

Stebbin: yeah...

Cifer: I REALLY want to see what happens!

Me:... oh fine, return all creation to ash, _I can't believe I'm actually going to do this _Ryujin Jakka!

I light it... it goes flying... and it was a show alright. At first, it was the coolest thing ever! But after 1 minute, the balance must have been off, because it lit 1/3 of Seiretei on fire... in a beautiful way... we all watched in awe... but then we quickly got out of Seiretei. When our souls return, we laugh our buts off... and laugh even harder when Gin lies on the floor and declares he was going to sleep with us.

He wasn't in a Gigai, so I said yes. We all shared funny stories, it felt kinda strange having 3 boys stay over at my house, but hey, they were there, and they were pretty cool to talk with... Aizen and Ukitake slept on my roof... so that was how I spent my fourth of July!

* * *

I know this is one day late, but it takes time to record all of these events! And we didn't stop talking until 12 A.M so yeah... hope you enjoyed your fourth of July!

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)


	2. Chapter 2: the after math

Chapter 2: the after math.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Okay, so I thought to myself, "hey! You can't just end it there! So, here is what happened when we woke up.

* * *

Gin: hmm, this is convenient... I should be grateful I don't need a Gigai to make humans see me...

Me: Gin! That is soooo cool!

Etapa: uhg... I'm going back home... the sound of your fireworks was deafening.

Stebbin: yeah... if I'm not home soon my mom and dad will get angry.

Timmy: I need to help set up an ADULT party... I need to be there ASAP.

Cifer: I'm staying, it will be interesting to see what happens when I'm here.

Yami: same, Gin + Cooly = ultimate fun or destruction.

Me and Gin:...

Me: omg! I forgot! How are we going to explain this to my mom!

Cifer: just tell her the truth!

Me: oh! Okay! How does this sound? "hi mom! This is Gin! He snuck in last while we were sleeping!" very nice... ohhh! I know! Let's tell dad! He's a shinigami!

Gin: captain 14? ah, he used to be a real hot head.

Me: really?

Cifer: really?

Yami:... knowing Cooly, probably.

Me: hey!.. but so true, let's go down stairs!

Everyone goes downstairs. Some stay, some go.

Dad: who is this?

Gin: CAPTAIN 14-HAN! (a mix between chan and san)

Dad: HOLY $%&! GIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! *runs away as Gin tries to hug him*

Gin: *finally catches my dad* hmmm, I missed you! I snuck in when your daughter was sleepin! We had a WONDERFUL fourth of July!

Me:... in a sense...

Cifer: it was fantastic...

Yami: you call THAT beautiful? More like AWESOME!

Dad:... uhg, Gin... I missed you to... now GET OFF! *shoves Gin off of him.*

Gin: OOF! ouchy! That hurt! Well, Aizen and Kira were sleepin on your roof... they're gone now. Probably wanted to see humane fireworks...

Dad: what did you do?

Me: he blew up Seiretei!

Cifer: in an artistic way.

Yami: very pretty.

Dad:... you haven't changed much...

Me: where's mom?

Dad: at the store...

Cifer: cool! Oohh! let's go and get more fireworks!

Me:... is it legal... the way Gin put's it together?

Dad: there is a fireworks festival/contest. Whoever can create the biggest, prettiest, coolest firework(s) wins... it has to be a group of 4... just meets your needs. You just need to register... hey... where did everyone go?

He looks around. By the time he drinks his coffee, we would have registered already.

Me: so... where are we going to get the fireworks?

Gin: I know people.

Me: did you threaten them?

Cifer: bribe them?

Yami:... rewrite their will?

Gin: I'm sooo hurt! No, he's just a good friend... who is more then happy to help us.

Me:... hmm, so how will this be taken out?

Gin: I'll show you!... but first, let's shunpo to the area.

We all follow Gin... and end up in a fireworks store... there we meet someone... we don't know his name... but he showed a ton of fireworks and left.

Gin: hehe, now let me show you how t do this! After a few very, very complicated diagrams, and the ones that were simplified so we could understand we start working.

Me: so Gin...

Cifer: when did you turn into the most intelligent man in the world?

Yami: are you smarter than Kurotsuchi?

Gin: *shrugs* I honestly don't know... never tried to be intelligent... am I?

We all stare at Gin before going back to do our thing... it took sweat, blood (it's hard, and painful to put it together.), tears (tear gas), burns ( you have to find some way to hold it together), and many headaches to put it together! And tada!~ you have a ball that is about - (_) that big... now you know why it was so hard?

There were 500 fireworks stuffed into that thing, attached to a 1 inch stick with a fuse at the bottom. We were very proud... and I had bloody bandages around my fingers. (I was in charge of the torch... and the saw.) we all marched to the area... when we showed our fireworks, they all looked at it like it was a joke, but let us in anyway.

We were last, so we stuck it in the ground and lit it... then we dove into the crowed. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy... but then it went sky high! In a flurry of fireworks, the ball shot up, lighting the night sky, the fireworks spelled " in your face!" and a face sticking out it's tongue.

It all lasted for about... 5 minutes... then it was over... we were the winners!... and we got a years supplies of fireworks... Gin smiled and thanked them... while we just prayed he wouldn't try and blow up Japan...

* * *

hehe! So THAT is the actual last chapter! :P you should actually thank ultima-owner :) he subscribed to the story which inspired me :) so sen your thanks to him!

Yours truly,

cool guy 33 :)


End file.
